castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats are able to remove admin access from any user, however they cannot remove bureaucrat powers; if this is required please contact one of the community team. Bureaucrat's names are shown in green in the recent changes and on log pages. The Castle Crashers Wiki's active Bureaucrats are listed here. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki (Philnelson), the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access, which allows them to make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Administrator's names are shown in light blue and Bureaucrat's names are shown in a lighter blue in the recent changes and on log pages. The color used for bureaucrats and admins are slightly different. A list of users with administrator access can also be found at . Our active administrators on the Castle Crashers Wiki are listed here. Inactive Administrators An administrator is classified as inactive if they have not edited the wiki more than five times in the past month, or if they have made it known to the community that they are currently inactive. Inactive administrators are listed here. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On the Castle Crashers Wiki, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. Be sure to read the Staff Application Thread if you want to apply first before messaging a bureaucrat or admin. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia.. If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. See also: * * * Helper Group * Staff